Mitch Moseley
Mitchell J. "Mitch" Moseley was a recurring antagonist in the Disney Channel series, Raven's Home. He is the son of Richard Moseley, who is the new owner of 352 Hauser Avenue. Mitch is in charge of 352 Hauser Avenue when Richard isn't around. He was portrayed by Dylan Martin Frankel. Personality Mitch is a quick to anger type of person and has a strong dislike toward the Baxters because he thinks they tried to make him look bad at the meet and greet that he became the new owner of 352 Hauser Avenue. He banned the Baxters and the Graysons from the laundry for five weeks. He didn't look at Booker's, Nia's and Levi's list of suggestions for 352 Hauser Avenue. He is also sneaky. For example, Levi didn't notice him at first when Chelsea was trying to use one of Tess's lock pick to open the locked door to the laundry. He will only give in to other people's demands when he's vulnerable. Biography In Cop To It, his father, Richard Moseley, leaves the day-to-day responsibilities of owning 352 Hauser Avenue to Mitch, who is happy to accept this. When he says no more buts, Tess jokes around about it, but he thinks it's Raven. He bans Raven's apartment unit from using the laundry for one week, but it eventually excels to five weeks. He doesn't look at Booker's, Nia's and Levi's list of suggestions for 352 Hauser Avenue, causing Nia BaxterNia to spray paint on 352 Hauser Avenue's dumpster. Later, Raven blackmails him to look at Booker's, Nia's, and Levi's list of suggestions for 352 Hauser Avenue. In Weirder Things Mitch sees the gang watching Weirder Things and wants to play with them but they block him out from the show. He later appeared wearing a villain's suit from the show and told them he tried to tell them that he wanted to play with them but they didn't listen. As payback, he steals the tickets from Nia. Appearances *Cop To It (first appearance) *Weirder Things *All Sewn Up *Head Over Wheels *Sleevemore Part Three: Future *Winners and Losers Trivia * Originally, Mitch's and Richard's last name was going to be Rothchild. * When asked what other character she would like to play, Raven-Symoné said she would love to play Mitch. * His character was announced by Raven-Symoné at the Disney Channel GO! Fan Fest. * He likes to sew. * He loves Weirder Things so much, he convinced his dad to create a replica of the Topsy-Turvy World in 352 Hauser Avenue's boiler room. * His secret about 352 Hauser Avenue having a working elevator was uncovered by Nia and Tess in Head Over Wheels. * He has a costume of George Washington. * Head Over Wheels firmly establishes that all the 352 Hauser Avenue tenants have a strong dislike toward him. * He used to be a student at George Washington Carver Community School, but now he's homeschooled. * In real life, Mitch wouldn't be allowed to do day-to-day responsibilities since he is not yet 14 due to child labor laws as according to the Fair Labor Standards Act of 1938 unless his parents approve of it. * He nicknamed his bedroom, Mitchtopia. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:George Washington Carver Students Category:352 Hauser Avenue Tenants